1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cabinet for a television set and, more particularly, to a cabinet for a television set, formed by a gas assist injection molding process.
2. Description of the Related Art
A prior art cabinet disclosed in, for example, JP-A No. 11-105058 for a television set, formed by a gas assist injection molding process has thick parts, such as corner parts in which projections, such as bosses and ribs, are formed concentratedly, normal parts of a normal thickness not provided with projections, and thin boundary parts of a small thickness forming boundary areas between the thick corner parts and the normal parts.
In molding the cabinet, a gas injected into a molding flows easily through the thick parts to the roots of bosses and ribs, while the thin parts obstruct the propagation of the gas. Consequently, the flow of the gas can be limited to ranges in the thick parts and thereby the control of formation of hollows in the thick parts is facilitated and the strength reduction of the roots of the bosses and ribs in the thick parts due to formation of excessive hollows can be prevented.
In molding this prior art cabinet, it is possible that the gas spread through the thick parts can flow through the roots of the bosses and ribs formed in the thick parts into the bosses and ribs. So long as bosses and ribs are formed in the thick parts, it is unavoidable that part of the gas spread through the thick parts flows into the bosses and ribs to form cavities in the bosses and ribs and, consequently, the strength of the bosses and the ribs is reduced.